


Love for Two

by astronomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Reader-Insert, Schoolmates to Friends to Lovers, Short Story, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomii/pseuds/astronomii
Summary: You weren't sure what exactly you saw in him, but what had initially been a one-sided rivalry between two strangers quickly bloomed into something that resembled love, but not quite. All you knew was that there was more to Tsukishima Kei than short insults and sarcastic humor, and you were determined to get around that icy exterior of his once and for all. After all, you were positive (and ridiculously optimistic) that it shouldn't be too hard, right?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a few weeks since your settlement into the high school life at Karasuno, but even you forgot the directions to your classes occasionally. Who could blame you though? Before, you had attended a small, all-girls private academy where the campus was at least half the size of Karasuno. This was what led to your current predicament as you hurriedly scrambled down the halls.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for home-ed again...!" you wailed to yourself as you willed your legs to move faster. 

While your teacher was kind and forgiving, you knew she would have your head if you kept being late like this. The last thing you wanted was to stand outside in the hallways again; the first experience was humiliating enough. In your haste, however, you collided head-first into another student. Before you could even utter out a startled apology, a cold-voice cut you off. 

"Watch it, shrimp."

"S-Shrimp?!" you gasped in dismay, glancing up at the victim of your clumsiness. 

A tall boy loomed over you, and you gulped as a feeling of sudden inferiority washed over you. Never in your life have you ever felt so small in the presence of another person. Swallowing your nerves, you tightened your lips into a firm line as you tried to glare at him despite the height difference. You probably looked as intimidating as a guppy compared to a shark, but that's not the main issue right now. You had your pride to defend too. 

"You heard me the first time," he grumbled irritably, "unless you have hearing problems."

"I am no shrimp," you huffed indignantly. "You-You _beanpole_!"

Admittedly, that wasn't the best of your comebacks, but you were under pressure. You knew that if the boy in front of you didn't end you first, your teacher would have the honors of doing so herself. Cold sweat gathered at the back of your neck as his passive expression morphed into a smirk.

His pretty gold eyes twinkled with contempt? Mischief? Interest? You weren't sure at this point.

And wait.

 _Pretty_?

You must be completely disillusioned. He wasn't pretty, not at all. He was the ugliest person in the world with a personality that matched. You ignored the way his oh-so-gold eyes perfectly matched his silky blond hair. Or the fact that those cute glasses seemed to belong on his equally cute face. You gulped nervously, your palms sweaty as you fought the oncoming blush from decorating your cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned around and gave you a pathetic excuse of a wave, as if to completely dismiss you. 

"Sorry, I can't hear you from all the way up here. See you around, shrimp."

"Wait one second mister! I'm not a shrimp! Jerk! Beanpole! Four-eyes!" 

He continued walking down the hall as if he couldn't hear you yelling insults to the top of your lungs. Right when you felt the seams of your patience burst, you realized you didn't even know who he was. 

"Wait!" you called out to his retreating form. Maybe it was just to humor you further, but he actually stopped without turning around. Puffing out your cheeks in irritation, you folded your arms across your chest in an attempt to grasp at the control in this situation. "What's your name?"

He paused for a moment as if to think of a proper response, before glancing over his shoulder with another smirk. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Before you could even retort, he opened the door to a classroom and stepped inside just as the bell rang. Crap. This meant that you were late. With your irritation quickly melting into fear, you shot one last glance at the plaque hanging above the door. After noting the class number, Class 1-4, you sprinted the rest of the way to your home-ed class.

He may have thought he won this round, but you weren't one to give up that easily. There was absolutely no way that you would let some skinny, tall kid insult you like that. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!! What's that angry look on your face for, (Y/n)?" your friend called over your shoulder, as you proceeded to knead the life out of the dough in your flour-covered hands, imagining it was that freakishly tall idiot's face instead.

How could one so handsome have such a terrible personality? The bigger question being -  _why did you still think he was handsome_?!

"Your face is really burning up there, you must be pretty upset."

"Huh?!" you practically roared. "Of course I am! Some stupid, tall idiot insulted my height!! I won't take this offense lightly, y'know? And to rub salt in the wound, I got yelled at by Sato-sensei for being tardy again."

"Maybe if you got to class on time, you wouldn't get in trouble so much," Mai added with a laugh before quickly withering at the deathly glare you gave. "No offense, (Y/n), but you are kind of short."

"No, it's just you people are too tall."

"There you go into denial again," she sighed. "Maybe if you were to prove you're someone he should treat as an equal, he might come to respect you."

You dropped the ball of dough on the counter as an uneasy silence washed over the already tense atmosphere. Mai looked nervous as she tapped you on the shoulder, only to garner no reaction. 

"Er... what I  _meant_  to say is-"

"That's it!" you exclaimed, lighting up immediately. "Mai, you're a genius; I love you right now! I'm going to make him fall in love with me, and then I'll...! I'll... figure out what to do after that!"

"Don't you have, like, zero experience with men, though? You came from an all-girls school."

"I-I know that! But if I don't try, I'll never know right?"

Mai chuckled in good nature. "(Y/n), you're a hopeless dolt; but you're my best friend, so I'll support you. Anyways, we need to make this pie for a grade. You finish the crust and I'll make the filling. Hopefully, if we can score high enough, Sato-sensei will let us out early. Wait... (Y/n) are you seriously crying?!"

"Wahh!! Mai, you're the best...!"

"Yeah, yeah, idiot; I already know."


	3. Chapter 3

That all happened exactly one week ago.

Ever since your self-proclaimed rivalry with the glasses-wearing male, you took extra care in planning out everything. You even bothered to comb your hair in the morning nowadays, when you would normally just throw on your uniform in a slovenly way and leave the house. For your plan to work, you needed to be tactful about things like your appearance. To you, the blond was still very much an enigma. You don't know his likes and dislikes, and you certainly didn't even know his name. 

Which was why you were nothing but a bundle of anxiety as you glanced at the clock to will the time to pass faster. It didn't take long before class was over, and you immediately grabbed all your things and your lunch before rushing to Class 1-4. While you initially had a plan, you felt all your enthusiasm dwindle away as you came face-to-face with the door to his class. You were so undeniably nervous you even trembled slightly. You raised one hand awkwardly and you contemplated just opening it or knocking. Did people even knock before entering other classrooms? 

In your state of indecisiveness, the door slid open and you lock gazes with the blond from earlier followed by a shorter, black-haired male with freckles dotting his cheeks. 

"It's you, Mr. Tall Glasses!" you blurted out impulsively before slapping a hand over your mouth. Well, you completely flopped the greeting. It certainly couldn't get much worse than this. Oh how wrong you were. 

"Do you know her, Tsukki?" the raven-haired male curiously asked as he stared down at you. 

The blond - 'Tsukki', as he was called - seemed to smirk at your suffering as he casually shrugged. The next words that left his mouth left you with a flurry of curses and insults tumbling from your mouth. 

"No. I've never seen her before."

"I-! You-! Dumb string bean! I was going to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me because with an attitude like that you surely wouldn't have any friends, but never mind!"

"Even if I was dying, I wouldn't ask for the company of a shrimp," he coldly quipped. 

You let out a loud hmph before you began storming off in direction where Mai normally ate. 

"Just you wait, ' _Tsukki_ '! I'll make you rue the day you decided to make fun of me!" you grumbled under your breath, putting an extra emphasis on his supposed name loud enough for the duo to hear. 

You felt disappointed that you weren't able to begin your devious plan, but you swore to yourself that you would be successful one day. After all, with the amount of time you were willing to spend on putting your plan to action, you certainly couldn't fail. You convinced yourself that your racing heart was because of the exhilaration you would get from completely humiliating him later on and not because you found that smirk of his adorable in any way whatsoever.

Though you thought that, a part of you wished to see what a genuine smile would look like on his face. However, you completely terminated the thought once your face burst out into flames in the middle of the school hallways, with you dropping your lunch in the process to slap yourself. 

_Curse you to hell, Tsukki._


	4. Chapter 4

Normally, you would walk home with your friends, but the walking distance to your house was simply too far to travel in the dark. Club activities kept you at school longer than you would've liked, but you found it difficult to turn down the club president's pleads for you to stay and help out with the paperwork. The vice president was out sick today, so you helped to fill out their position by sorting and organizing most of the paperwork for the president to go over and approve. It was a fairy easy task, but it was time consuming.

And, once again, you felt another uneventful day at Karasuno come to a close. 

Since your outburst in front of the blond and his friend occurred, you had taken time to purposefully avoid them at all costs in order to let the tension settle down for a bit. You didn't think they would want to see you after your outburst, so you decided to take a little break from them before continuing your plan.

You had to say, a week without stressing over the blond male was so relaxing for your mental health you almost decided to give up on this endeavor all together. However, you remembered the casual way he dissed you during your first meeting and that was enough fuel to ignite your passion of completely crushing him. 

The bus pulled to a stop and you boarded quickly before the doors shut behind you. From your vantage point, there was only one open spot left in the back. Quickly, you made your way to the seat and plopped yourself down before setting your bag on your lap. Curiosity overcame your desire to keep to yourself, and you sneaked a peak at the person beside you and you almost choked. 

"Holy crap, it's you!" you exclaimed as you pointed an accusatory finger at the blond. Your initial shock quickly turned into despair as you wailed, "And here I was thinking about how nice it was to finally be free of you for a bit..."

"Fancy meeting you here too, shrimp," he sarcastically retorted as he turned the page of whatever he was reading. You bet it was porn or something. He did seem like the kind of person who would read stuff like that in the public without batting an eyelash. And wow, how long were his eyelashes? You were jealous. 

"That's it, I'm leaving. I'll walk home and take my chances with random weirdos than sit by you."

You stood up to leave when the bus suddenly started, throwing you back into your seat as quickly as you had gotten up to stand. Red coated your cheeks in mortification as he snickered beside you. 

"You better sit down or else you'll damage what little brain you have," he graciously advised between chuckles. 

To tired to retort, you simply turned away from him and tried to put as much distance between the two of you as you could, given the seats were too close together for your liking. Once the atmosphere had evened out and you grew less tense in his presence, you found yourself slowly nodding off to the gentle lull of the ride. A small nap never hurt anyone, and you were sure you would wake up in time for your stop. With your worries momentarily forgotten, you fell asleep. 

You liked to think you were a light sleeper, but it took a heavy jab to your ribs to effectively wake you up. You mumbled a slur between _what's up_ and _who's there_ , before you finally sobered up from your sleep haze enough to realize that: one, you were still on the bus, two, you fell asleep and were drooling on 'Tsukki's' shoulder, and three, this was your stop. The color practically drained from your face as you hurriedly fixed your appearance before grabbing you bag and standing up. You quickly wiped the drool off your face and hoped you didn't look as dopey as you felt, before you turned to the male sitting beside you, who looked more amused than anything else. 

"T-Thank you," you reluctantly gritted out. He shot you a lazy grin, and you wished the ground would swallow you up.

"For what?" he asked, feigning ignorance.  

"For waking me up, you dumb toothpick," you retorted hotly as you stormed off the bus before you could hear a reply. 

As the bus disappeared from view, you realized you still don't know his name. Facepalming at your stupidity, you also realized another thing. 

How exactly did he know which stop you got off on?


	5. Chapter 5

You felt as if you had lead weights tied to your feet as you found yourself standing in front of a familiar classroom. A classroom that wasn't yours, to be precise. In your hands was a neatly wrapped gift bag filled with cream puffs you had baked the night before. It's not like you had wanted to be here, but you hated to be in debt. Especially if that person was a particularly annoying blond male that seemed to grind your gears. 

With a huff, you finally gathered enough courage to open the door with a loud slam. Almost everyone's eyes snapped to your figure as you strode into the room like you belonged there. Your nerves were just barely being held together at this point, but you persevered and finally stopped in front of his desk. His friend seemed to almost back away or shrink in your presence, but, as usual, the other you wanted the attention from paid you absolutely no mind. 

You shoved the package in his face with a huff of annoyance. 

"I made these for you," you admitted, "as thanks for waking me up. I hope you aren't allergic to dairy, eggs, or, in some cases, wheat flour. I made a batch of twelve. There's strawberries in some of them. Feel free to share with your friend too, I guess. I'll see you around, or not."

It took so much effort to say those clipped sentences, but when you finally got them out, it was as if a huge weight was taken off your chest. With a final goodbye, you left Class 1-4 behind. After shutting the door behind you, you released a heavy breath you didn't even realize you were holding. The self-control you had over your nerves finally disbanded and your hands trembled so violently that you swore they could probably fall off. 

As you caught your breath just outside the classroom door, you could hear faint snippets of conversation from the inside of the class. You picked up two very familiar voices, and you held your breath again as you tried to listen in. You weren't eavesdropping, you were just strategically listening in to a conversation that wasn't yours. You convinced yourself that this was purely for research purposes. 

"Tsukki, do you actually plan on eating those?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Sorry, Tsukki," the other male laughed. "But you mentioned you didn't know her last time. Who is she?"

"She's... none of your concern."

 _Huh_. That wasn't really the reaction you were expecting, but you'll take anything at this point.

Turns out, 'Tsukki' was still taking the route of completely pretending you didn't exist in his daily life. That simply meant that you weren't trying hard enough. From tomorrow forward, you were going to make sure you had more of an impact. Briefly, you pondered on the idea of baking him more sweets as he was seemingly eating them despite not really knowing you. However, you had chills crawl up your spine at the thought of someone you (sort of) despised consuming more of your baked confections. 

First things first, though.

You _still_ needed to know his name. 

Turning on your heel, you victoriously threw your arms in the air at your set goal and ran the rest of the way to Mai's classroom to discuss with her your next plan of action. Now the real decision that needed to be made was if you were going to confront him after school or on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> my hands hurt from typing this; hope you enjoyed!  
> this was going to be a one shot, but i broke it into chapters bc there's too many line breaks for my liking.  
> interested in haikyuu? check out my other fics featuring [suga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403158) or (almost) [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437361)


End file.
